


A Lesson in Determination

by barasaurus



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fisting, M/M, Nicaise Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barasaurus/pseuds/barasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent makes a bet with Nicaise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Although this fic is canon-divergent in the sense that Nicaise never died, it does contain some mild spoilers for Kings Rising, so it's best to read that first.
> 
> A fill for a kink meme prompt that just wouldn't leave me alone. Apparently my first Captive Prince fanfic will involve fisting.

"King Damianos has very large hands, doesn't he?" Nicaise said as he plucked another candied almond from the serving dish he cradled in the crook of his arm.

 

"King Damianos is very large in general," Laurent replied from where he was lounging on a nearby chaise.

 

Nicaise chewed thoughtfully on the almond. The position he'd arranged himself in was not at all compatible with the short hemline of the chiton he was wearing—Delfeur's summer heat apparently too much for his Veretian-style clothing—and when he sucked the sugar from his fingertips, he looked downright obscene.

 

"Yes, but his hand in particular are very large," Nicaise said, his expression serious. He had the look of a boy who had thought very long and very hard about one topic in particular, and apparently, in this case, that particular topic was Damen's hands.

 

"I don't think they are disproportionate," Laurent said, still not quite sure where the conversation was going.

 

"They're still quite large, and you—well, you're not nearly as large."

 

"Ah," Laurent said, finally realizing what exactly Nicaise was getting at. "I now feel obligated to inform you that, contrary to popular opinion, I am not always on the receiving end. In fact—"

 

Nicaise waved his hand. "No, no, no," he said, cutting Laurent off mid-sentence. "We're not talking about how King Damianos accommodates _your_ hands—honestly, a man of his size could probably take both of yours at once. We're talking about how _you_ accommodate _his_ hands."

 

"I accommodate him just as any man would accommodate another," Laurent replied evenly. "It's hardly mysterious."

 

"Yes, but his _whole hand_?"

 

"No. Why would there be any need for that? He's hardly that large."

 

"But do you think you could accommodate it?"

 

"What? His whole hand?"

 

"Yes."

 

Laurent paused for a moment before saying, "Yes. I suppose I could."

 

"I find that incredibly difficult to believe," Nicaise said, his expression saying just as much. "In fact, I don't think it's even physically possible. I bet you can't do it."

 

Laurent's expression immediately lit up at the mere mention of the word 'bet.' "Are you suggesting that we make a wager?" he asked.

 

"As to whether or not you can fit King Damianos' entire hand inside you? I didn't know you enjoyed making bets you can't win, Laurent."

 

"I don't."

 

It was then that Nicaise gave Laurent a long, even look and said, "Very well. If I win then you have to wear Akielon clothing for the next week. I swear I start sweating just by looking at you in those clothes. It's ridiculous. I don't understand how you can stand wearing that when it's so hot out."

 

Laurent smiled. "Then if I win you have to wear something with a longer hemline for the next week. I think to your ankles will do."

 

"That's cruel!" Nicaise protested. "You truly wish for me to die in this heat, don't you?"

 

"Covering your lower half will hardly kill you, Nicaise."

 

"Fine, fine," Nicaise said with a heavy sigh. "It's not like I'm going to lose anyway."

 

He then extended his hand so that he and Laurent could shake on the terms they'd set.

 

"So it seems we have a wager," Laurent said as he stood up. "Well then, I suppose I'm off to find the King. I'll be back soon enough to claim my victory."

 

Nicaise snorted. "And I'll be sure to have Paschal prepare a salve for you for when you return. I'm certain that you're going to need it."

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Laurent found Damen in his study, with Nikandros, his ever-faithful advisor, at his side. Judging from the papers scattered in front of Damen, he'd almost certainly been attending to important matters prior to Laurent's arrival and likely didn't need the interruption. Laurent, however, didn't really care about that. He was a man on a mission, and he would complete it.

 

"Damen," Laurent said before husband could even open his mouth, much less speak, "make a fist."

 

Although he was clearly confused by Laurent's sudden demand, Damen complied with it nonetheless, curling the fingers of his right hand into a tight fist. Laurent was pleased to note that his earlier confidence had not been misplaced. While Damen's fist was certainly large—much like the rest of him—it was not overly so, and with a little determination and a lot of oil it would definitely fit inside Laurent. Laurent was certain of this.

 

"Yes, thank you," Laurent said and, not much caring that Nikandros was still very much present, continued, "Now I need you to put that inside of me."

 

Nikandros, who was still apparently unused to Laurent's crudeness despite having known him for well over a year, immediately blanched, while Damen, who had apparently been around Laurent long enough to expect something like this from him, merely blinked.

 

"All of it?" Damen asked, looking only mildly perplexed, which Laurent supposed was better than what he had expected. In reality, the only person who seemed at all shocked by what Laurent was asking for was Nikandros, who looked like he wanted to sink into the floor.

 

Laurent sighed. "Of course, all of it," he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, considering his phrasing, it really should have been.

 

Damen glanced down at his fist and then back up to Laurent. "I don't think it will fit."

 

"It will," Laurent said. "I am very determined."

 

"I don't think determination has anything—"

 

"I've had practice." Then, seeing Damen's expression darken, Laurent quickly added, "On my own. Surely you didn't think Veretian craftsmanship ended with _furniture_."

 

Damen flushed ever so slightly at that; clearly he was well-aware of Vere's long-standing tradition of elaborate sex toys.

 

"Ah," he said.

 

Nikandros, on the other hand, had grown even paler. It was clear from the way his eyes kept darting over to the door that he no longer wanted to be privy to this particular conversation.

 

"Exalted," he said, turning to Damen, "perhaps I should take my leave and return at another time?"

 

"What? And miss all the fun? I guarantee it'll be quite the show," Laurent said earnestly.

 

Pointedly ignoring his husband's attempts at provoking Nikandros, Damen turned to his friend and said, "You may go, Nikandros." Then, once Nikandros had bowed and left the room, he looked back at Laurent and said, "You shouldn't bully him so much."

 

"I wouldn't do it if he didn't make it so easy," Laurent replied as he made his way over to where Damen was seated with an easy, almost predatory gait. "Now where were we? Ah yes, you were going to stick your fist inside of me. Give me a moment to remove my pants."

 

"You want to do this here? Now?" Damen asked, looking slightly more scandalized than before, but not quite as scandalized as Laurent had been expecting given how unadventurous Damen tended to be in the bedroom. "There isn't any oil in here."

 

That was when Laurent took the opportunity to fish out the tiny, glass phial he'd slipped into his pocket earlier. "Never say I don't come prepared," Laurent said as he tossed the phial to Damen, who caught it easily.

 

"You really want to do this," Damen said, turning the phial over in his hands while Laurent quickly divested himself of his pants and boots, which he left in a heap on the floor.

 

"I thought that much was obvious," Laurent said, his bottom half now completely bare. "I don't ask for things I don't want."

 

"I can see that," Damen said; Laurent's arousal had clearly not escaped his notice. "Although I don't really understand the appeal of having something quite so… sizeable inside of you, if it's really something you think you'll enjoy then we can try it. However, you must tell me if I'm hurting you."

 

"You won't hurt me," Laurent said with confidence as he swung one leg over Damen and settled down into his lap. "And in the unlikely event that you do, I can assure you that you will be the first person to know," he added upon seeing the seriousness of Damen's expression. "Now kiss me."

 

And Damen did, pressing his mouth gently against Laurent's like he'd done so many times before. His lips were warm and soft, and Laurent found himself relaxing into Damen's touch almost instantly. He made a soft noise of pleasure as Damen cupped his face, and Damen took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along the inside of Laurent's mouth while Laurent curled his fingers into the fabric of Damen's clothing.

 

Although Laurent had already been very much aroused by the time he'd removed most of his clothing, the feeling of Damen's lips on his had ignited something deep inside of him, and suddenly all Laurent could think about was getting Damen to touch him more.

 

"Damen," he groaned as Damen started to trail kisses from Laurent's jaw down along the white column of his throat, stopping only once his lips met the dark blue fabric of Laurent's collar.

 

"Why do you keep insisting on wearing clothing with these damnable laces," Damen murmured, his practiced fingers making quick work of the fastenings of Laurent's jacket and undershirt, both of which soon joined the rest of Laurent's clothing on the floor. "They're incredibly impractical."

 

"Says the man wearing a literal bed sheet," Laurent retorted. "Do you just wrap the covers around yourself when you leave our bed every morning?"

 

Rather than deign Laurent with a response, Damen had apparently decided that his time would be better spent mouthing the newly-exposed skin along Laurent's collarbone rather than engaging Laurent in what would ultimately be a fruitless conversation. Laurent couldn't fault him for that, of course, especially not when Damen's lips brushed against the sensitive, pink bud of one of Laurent's nipples, which earned him a soft gasp for his efforts.

 

While Damen's hands moved southwards, running down Laurent's sides to rest on the sharp jut of Laurent's hipbone, Laurent's moved up, his fingers tangling briefly in the dark curls of Damen's hair before sliding down to bunch in the fabric along Damen's neckline. All the while, Damen continued to pepper Laurent's upper body with kisses, leaving him flushed and near trembling with desire.

 

"Please," Laurent said, his voice soft as Damen's palms smoothed over the underside of his thighs, right at the juncture of where leg met the rest of his torso. "I want..." he trailed off, his voice swallowed up by the soft groan another press of Damen's lips against the underside of his jaw drew out of him.

 

"All right," Damen said, his voice full of warmth and affection, and the look of pure adoration he gave Laurent in that moment was more than enough to leave Laurent with a fluttering sensation in his chest.

 

Laurent watched as Damen uncorked the phial Laurent had brought along and poured a liberal amount of the oil it contained over his fingers. Anticipation—and perhaps even a tiny bit of nervousness—knotted in the pit of his stomach, and Laurent inadvertently tightened his grip on the fabric of Damen's chiton.

 

Interpreting this as a sign that Laurent was having second thoughts about the whole thing, Damen immediately paused, his well-oiled hand hovering in between Laurent's legs.

 

"Do you want to stop?" Damen asked, his tone one of concern.

 

Laurent shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "I want this."

 

And it was true. Laurent _did_ want this. In fact, he wanted it so badly it was almost alarming. When Nicaise had first broached the topic, Laurent had certainly been open to the idea—he was honestly open to most things as long as Damen was involved—but the white hot desire currently pulsing inside of him was _miles_ beyond mere openness.

 

Thankfully, Damen seemed to sense this and didn't press Laurent further. Instead, he kissed Laurent one more time and slowly pressed the tip of one finger inside him.

 

By now, Laurent was quite used to having Damen's fingers inside of him on a regular basis (it was a well-known fact that the Kings of Vere and Akielos had a very fruitful marriage, so to speak), and his body easily stretched to accommodate the relatively small intrusion. Letting out a soft sigh, Laurent released Damen's now thoroughly-rumpled chiton and leaned forward so that his cheek was resting against the side of Damen's jaw while his arms wrapped around Damen's neck.

 

"More," he murmured, suppressing a small shiver as a second finger traced the rim of his opening without pushing inside.

 

Damen's breath hitched slightly at the plain desire in Laurent's voice, and Laurent could feel the hardness in between Damen's legs pressing against his hip, likely tenting the loose fabric of Damen's clothing. A moment later, a second finger was joining the first, and Laurent couldn't help but groan low in his throat at the added stretch, his eyes sliding shut as he rested his forehead against Damen's shoulder.

 

In the minutes that followed, Laurent could scarcely hear anything over the ragged sound of his own breathing as Damen slid his fingers in and out of him, carefully opening him up with all the care and delicateness Laurent had come to expect from Damen. Then, when Damen crooked his fingers in that way he absolutely knew Laurent liked, Laurent found that he could no longer repress the shudders that had long since been building. His lips parted around a soundless gasp as his fingers dug hard into Damen's upper back, and his hips jerked involuntarily in response to the sudden jolt of pleasure that shot up his spine.

 

Apparently pleased with this reaction, Damen repeated the motion with his fingers again, and for a second Laurent swore that he was going to come before he'd even gotten half of Damen's hand inside of him. It was only by some miracle that he managed to hold on and not leave what would likely be a rather conspicuous stain on Damen's clothing.

 

Spurned on again by newfound urgency, Laurent urged Damen to add a third finger and then another until only Damen's thumb remained outside of Laurent's body. Although Laurent hadn't been lying about having had some practice, the feeling of fullness he was currently experiencing was unlike anything he had ever felt before, just barely toeing the line between pleasure and full-on discomfort.

 

"Are you all right?" Damen asked, his voice cutting through the strange haze that had descended over Laurent's thoughts, where all he could focus on was the feeling of Damen stretching him open. "You're biting your lip."

 

"So I am," Laurent said, his voice thick and sounding almost foreign to his own ears. "I hadn't realized."

 

"Maybe we should stop?" Damen suggested, his fingers twitching inside Laurent as he made a move to remove them.

 

Laurent immediately grabbed Damen's arm, effectively stilling his hand.

 

"No," he said. "I would like to keep going. But perhaps... perhaps some more oil would be wise."

 

Damen nodded and, once Laurent had released his arm, he gently removed his fingers so that he could reapply what Laurent supposed was the rest of the oil in the phial because when Damen slid his fingers back inside Laurent they went in without even the slightest hint of resistance. Whatever beginnings of discomfort Laurent may have felt earlier were now thankfully nowhere to be found.

 

"That feels… nice," Laurent murmured, sitting up slightly so that he could look at Damen with half-lidded eyes.

 

Apparently Laurent looked just as debauched as he felt because Damen immediately sucked in a sharp breath, his cock twitching with obvious interest against Laurent's thigh.

 

"Laurent, you look—" Damen started to say before the rest of his words were swallowed by a loud moan, drawn out of him by the feeling of Laurent's fingers curling around the warm hardness of his cock.

 

"Please," Laurent said as he rocked his hips back against Damen's hand, his own running along the entire length of Damen's cock in long, measured strokes that would inevitably turn erratic the second Laurent started to come apart, which—given the way his own cock was leaking in between his legs—would likely be very, _very_ soon.

 

That was all the encouragement Damen needed before he carefully inserted his thumb alongside the rest of his fingers, stretching Laurent beyond what he had initially expected. Although Laurent knew logically that it was impossible for Damen's hand to have grown larger in such a small span of time, inside of him, Damen's fist felt several times larger than it had appeared earlier.

 

The hand Laurent had on Damen's cock faltered as his entire body started to tremble. If it were not for Damen's free hand quickly coming up to steady him, the soft pad of his thumb rubbing soothing circles into Laurent's hip, Laurent was certain that he would have fallen over. He groaned as Damen pressed their mouths together once more and was especially grateful for it when Damen's fingers found that one spot inside of him again because Laurent probably would've made an embarrassingly loud sound otherwise.

 

" _Damen, Damen, Damen, Damen_ ," Laurent gasped against Damen's lips as the fingers inside of him continued to make him see stars.

 

Although his movements were clumsy and likely little better than a teenage boy's awkward fumbling, Laurent somehow managed to start stroking Damen again. He stopped only when Damen gently pushed his hand away so that he could wrap his own hand around both of their cocks, his movements far more deft than Laurent's could ever be given the circumstances.

 

Gripping Damen's shoulders in an effort to steady himself as the hand on his hip was no longer there to support him, Laurent canted his hips into Damen's hand and trembled as twin jolts of pleasure shot through him. He opened his mouth to tell Damen that he was close, that the knot of pleasure deep inside him was precariously close to unraveling, but it was too late, his body spasming as Damen's practiced hands coaxed every last drop out of him.

 

Slightly dazed, Laurent collapsed bonelessly against Damen, who reached his own climax only moments later. By the time Damen started to gently remove his fingers, Laurent had mostly come back to himself, and he winced at the sensation of Damen's fingers leaving his body, the sudden emptiness feeling foreign after such near-unbearable fullness.

 

"Don't worry," he said, remembering Damen's penchant for assuming the worst whenever his husband was involved. "I'm not injured."

 

"I'm glad," Damen said and pressed a fond kiss to Laurent's sweat-damp forehead, his arms curling comfortingly around Laurent's waist.

 

Laurent responded with an equally fond kiss of his own, which he planted directly on Damen's cheek before burying his face in the crook of Damen's neck. Feeling warm and sated, he basked in the afterglow along with Damen. However, Laurent knew that, as comfortable as he was, he couldn't stay in Damen's lap forever.

 

Pushing himself up off of Damen's lap onto still somewhat shaky legs, Laurent said, " As much as I would like to stay here for the rest of the afternoon, I should go. Nikandros is doubtlessly anxious to put you back to work, and I have a sneaking suspicion that he would not be too pleased to see me should I still be here when he returns. I also have matters of my own that I need to attend to."

 

"Oh? And what sort of matters are these?" Damen asked, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement as he watched Laurent start to retrieve his clothes from the floor.

  
"Nicaise and I made a little wager," Laurent replied, tugging on his pants. "I am, of course, the victor."

 

For a moment, Damen looked like he was about to ask Laurent to elaborate, but he clearly thought better of it because he eventually shook his head and said, "Nevermind. I don't want to know."

 

When he was mostly dressed with the exception of his jacket, which he slung over his arm, Laurent smiled at Damen and said, "I'll be taking my leave then. If I see Nikandros wandering the halls, I'll be sure to send him your way and let him know that he missed quite the show."

 

Damen could only groan at that, and this time it wasn't from pleasure.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Nicaise was still reclining on the terrace when Laurent, freshly-washed and dressed, returned; though he had apparently polished off the last of the candied almonds because the serving dish was now completely empty.

 

"Was His Majesty successful in his endeavors?" Nicaise asked, the excessive politeness of his words completely at odds with the tiny smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

"Yes," Laurent answered as he retook his seat, this time with far more care than usual. He wasn't exactly in pain per se, but he could definitely feel _something_ that warranted a more delicate approach.

 

This, of course, had not escaped Nicaise's notice, and Laurent watched with some satisfaction as a knowing expression crossed the young man's face.

 

"You actually did it," Nicaise said, his blue eyes widening with surprise. "I honestly didn't think it was possible."

 

"I'm very determined," Laurent said simply and motioned for one of the nearby servants to bring him a drink. "I never like to lose a wager."

 

"Apparently."

 

Then, once Laurent had a goblet in hand, Nicaise raised his own and said, "A toast then. To the King of Vere and his determination."

 

"Thank you," Laurent said after they'd both taken a drink. "Now I must know. Did you actually send for a salve from Paschal?"

 

"Yes. Should I tell him you won't be needing it?" Nicaise asked.

 

Laurent shook his head. "No. I will most certainly be needing it."

 

Nicaise laughed. "I knew it."


End file.
